Blue No More, Part 2
Synopsis Turbanshell and then Goldonna taunt Susie over the loss of her powers, but is ultimately outsmarted. Susie escapes, rescues her friends and destroys the aqua crystal holding her powers. The Rangers, along with Susie morph summon the Thunder Megazord and challenge Turbanshell to a final fight. The monster bests the zord breaking it up into it's individual components and the others watch helplessly as Nicole fights solo. Aqua Ranger about to call on Pterazord is stopped by Telexa. She explains to her how to destroy the monster. With only one chance Susie in what could be her final battle confronts the Turbanshell alone. In the end, everything is returned to normal, but it cost Susie her powers. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Susie comes out of her hiding place and faces Turbanshell. Susie and Turbanshell battle. Susie finds herself time and time again knocked to the ground by Turbanshell. The Command Center is surrounded by an energy shield. Telexa and Gamma 5 cannot contact the Rangers. Gamma 5 receives more distressing news from the computer print, the energy shield is gradually becoming tighter and eventually the Command Center will implode. Freaking out, Gamma complained on the ranger's location. Meanwhile, Max, Nicole, Drew, Carmen, and Rico are still trapped in Lady Morticia's energy shield. Because they no longer have their morphers, Lady Morticia decides to return them, so they can helplessly watch Riverside get destroy. The Rangers are returned to Riverside park. Nicole tries to contact Telexa, but is unable to. Drew feels sure he can find a way to communicate with the Command Center and wants to go to his lab. Elsewhere, Susie is surprised when Goldonna appears. Goldonna tells Turbanshell he has been given the duty of destroying the Aqua Ranger and Turbanshell reluctantly leaves. Goldonna then shows the dejected Susie footage of when she was the powerful Aqua Ranger. Susie finds it difficult to watch the footage of herself and begins to doubt herself. In Riverside, Drew works on the device as Max and Rico anxiously watch. The TV is on and soon shows footage of Turbanshell attacking the business district. The newscaster asks where are the Power Rangers. Nicole and Carmen entered and they watch the news in uneasy silence. Max tells the team that they have to get their powers back, while Nicole added "Before it's too late." Goldonna wants Susie to admit that Goldonna is her superior. Susie hesitates and then stumbles with the words. Goldonna waits excitedly, encouraging Susie to admit she is her superior. Susie, very suddenly, tells Goldonna she is crazy as ever and battles Goldonna once more. During the battle, Susie manages to get hold of the time device, she admits she was ready to give up. But the video reminded her of all the good things she’d done as not only the Aqua Ranger, but of that as plain old Susie Gold as well. Susie uses the device to send Goldonna away. Standing alone, Susie wonders what she should do next. An image of past Susie appears. The image of past Susie tells her it is a time wrap and gives usie his communicator. An happy Susie uses it to teleport out of Morticia’s dimension back to Riverside. Meanwhile, Drew works frantically, trying to reestablish communications between the Rangers and the Command Center. Susie teleports to Drew's lab and everyone is happy to see her. Gamma 5 appears on the computer screen. In the background, Telexa tells them the blue crystal must be destroyed to restore everything back to normal and only a non-ranger can do it. Susie volunteers to go, stating she has some payback. Susie teleports to the other world. Lady Morticia and Goldonna are giving orders to the Dark Rangers and do not see Susie until she is too late. Susie smashes the blue crystal which causes the Dark Rangers to demorph, and vanish. Susie teleports back to Drew's lab in triumph, and the morphers are returned to the Rangers. Susie tells them after touching the blue crystal, she feels she has enough power for one more battle. Nicole asks Susie if she'll do the honors of leading the morphing call and she agrees to do it. Susie leads off the morphing call: "It's time to go Thunderstorm!" The Rangers morph and summon the Thunder Megazord to battle Turbanshell, however the fight goes even worse than before as Turbanshell unleashes a full assault on the Megazord causing massive damage. Turbanshell then withdraws into his shell and uses it to ram the Thunder Megazord directly, which causes Carmen, Max, Drew, and Rico to eject and the Zords to forcibly separate leaving just the Red Dragon Thunderzord. It attempts to battle itself, but is defeated just as quickly and forced back into its Dragon Mode. Just as Susie is about to summon Dragonzord, Telexa contacts her and explains that Turbanshell needs to be attacked from within with heat, then freeze him from the outside. Susie hides in a crate of watermelons which Turbanshell spots and, becoming hungry, eats. Susie then begins firing a laser provided by Drew within Turbanshell's stomach. With Susie doing her part, Max picks up a hose and starts firing cold water at Turbanshell chilling the monster from outside. Turbanshell is severely weakened and ejects Susie and the other Rangers, led by Carmen, rush to make sure she's ok. Once she confirms she is, the Zords come back online and the Rangers reform the Thunder Megazord. Now with Turbanshell weak, the Rangers make quick work of the monster and destroy it. In the Youth Center, Susie, Nicole, Carmen, Rico, Max, and Drew are sitting at tables. Rico tells them the Dark Rangers have been return to normal and have no memories of what had happened. The new teens then walk into the Youth Center and order five cokes. Carmen thinks maybe they just need some friends. Nicole, Carmen, Rico, Max, Drew, and Susie walk up to the counter. Nicole tells Lacie and Richie she will cover the tab. Nicole faces the new teens and tells them she would like to start over again. The new teens agreed and everyone introduces each other. Later, in the Command Center, Telexa congratulates Susie on a job well done. The Rangers thank Susie and tell her she’s a true hero. Susie smiled and explains to them that she was about give up but then she realized it wasn’t just the costume and powers that gave her strength, but it's who she was inside was what really empowered her. Susie tells the Rangers how she is going to miss them, and they will always be in her heart. The rangers smiled at Susie's compliment. The teens place their hands in the center, for one last time, and then leap into the air, shouting Power Rangers Thunderstorm. Cast & Characters *Genevieve Cortese as Carmen Rodriguez *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *Ben Easter as Max Collins *Roberto Romero as Rico Lopez *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold *Mercedes McNab as Nicole Holden Trivia *Kelly Adridge (Brittany) and her sister, Sabrina (Brianna) do not appear in Part II, marking their first absence from an episode of the show. *First time Lady Morticia is seen on Earth and out of the palace. *This episode marks the Rangers first face-to-face encounter with Lady Morticia. *This episode marks the final time Susie summons the Pterodactyl Zord. *Susie is never actually seen losing her powers after the final battle against Turbanshell. * Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm